Goodkind family
One of the wealthiest families in the world, the Goodkinds are the owners of a corporation that spans almost every type of business possible and are worth 750 billion dollars according to Forbes.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind Unfortunately, most of the family is also rabidly anti-mutant. As Ayla describes the story of his family: :The Goodkind family can trace its American roots back to Colonial times, and [the Fortitudino per scientiam. Strength, through study. family] motto has been a part of the family since Ezra Tyrell Goodkind of ... Revolutionary America. ... Then, in the early 1800’s, Colonel Edgar Gabriel Goodkind turned one of the many upper-class American families into the wealthiest, most powerful family in America. We've retained that position ever since. Family Members The Goodkinds are a classic American family, and are very close knit. Grandfather Goodkind Possibly deceased. Had a "ninetieth birthday" at the family estate, when Heather Goodkind was twelve''Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind'' which was six years ago, as she is eighteen of July 2006. He died some time between that birthday, and July 2006, as, for one of Trevor's birthdays before 2006, Grandfather Goodkind had given his grandson a "Rolex Prism", and that birthday was before Grandfather Goodkind "passed away". Bruce Goodkind Patriarch of the family, Bruce Gregory Goodkind is currently one of, if not the wealthiest man on the planet. He's highly active in running his company, but also makes sure to find time to spend with his children and wife. At 57 years of age (as of July 2006), and currently going gray, he's still an imposing and fit man, standing 6'2" and 224 lbs. Helen Goodkind Standing 5'6" 114 lbs, Helen Cassandra Hilton-Goodkind, M.D., Ph.D., is Bruce's wife, and his only love. She is a brilliant scientist in her own right, heading up Goodkind Research Labs. She is clinically Mutophobic, due to an unfortunate incident in her past: when she was six, she and her older sister Elizabeth were kidnapped by mutant terrorists Maelstrom and Tearaway, and she watched her sister being eaten alive by Tearaway. Born Helen Cassandra Hilton. Helen is infamous among mutantkind for a video of a 1998 TEDx Talk''The Boys of Summer: Part Two'' in which she compared mutation with the Black Death and publicly defends the "quarantining" of anybody with the Mutant Gene Complex as a matter of public health.The Evil That Men Do: Part Two Grace Goodkind Age 24. Disowned by the family due to her transgenderism and currently the guardian of Ayla. 5’10” 120 lbs. blonde hair (dyed). Living as a T-girl with her wife in 'the Square' in Los Angeles. Born Greg Goodkind. Janet Goodkind Gracie's wife, born Janet Strom, is perfectly happy with Grace the way she is. Lives with her wifesband in Los Angeles. Paul Goodkind Age 20. College student at Yale. 6’ black hair. Heir designate of Goodkind International. Heather Goodkind Age 18. Model and would-be-actress 5’8” long black hair 112 lbs. Ayla's older sister with an attitude problem. The source of all of Ayla's current Tansy troubles, she was a 'Rich Bitch' at school. Prime suspect in regard to Amelia Hartford's attitude, as well. Connie Goodkind Age 16. High school student. 5’ 6” short brown hair. 110 lbs. Ayla's older sister. Trevor Goodkind Now Ayla Goodkind, and in the custody of Gracie. The second of the Goodkinds known to have manifested as a mutant, he was disowned and thrown out of his family. His mutation turned him in what he calls a "she-male"The term that's used in the stories is she-male. Please don't try to edit this to be politically correct again and trying to find a way to return to 'normal'. Independently wealthy after buying Marvel Comics. David Goodkind Already 5'6" tall at age 13. Ayla's younger brother, and the youngest of the Goodkinds. Born on late July or early August 1993. Theodore Goodkind ~6’ tall. Focuses on other companies and projects affiliated with Goodkind International. Bruce's brother. Herbert Goodkind ~6’ tall. Heads the Knights of Purity. Bruce's brother. Has a less aristocratic appearance and demeanor than his more famous brother, and cultivates a more "everyman" image.Silver Linings Melissa Thurber-Goodkind Ayla's cousin, the mutant known as Puppet. Maine Goodkinds Harley and Sarai Goodkind "Younger girls" of the Maine branch of the family. "who are trying hard to make everyone forget Tara Reid and Lindsay Lohan by being extra slutty and crazy"Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 11 — The Legend of Florimell, or of Wittiness Gabriella and Trevi Goodkind Known as the "Good-Time Goodkinds," presumably are the older girls of the Maine branch. Implied to be known as sluts as their friends Maritza Armstrong and Jenna Preswick-Walcutt are said to be ""slutty"".Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 16 - Les précieuses ridicules Others Helena Goodkind-Prescott One of Ayla's cousins, killed by the Springfield Slasher.Ayla and the Networks Chicago Goodkinds They had a big lawsuit going on with some retired company people, some thing with Abigail Goodkind in New Orleans, who the Goodkinds think is "the granddaughter of an Abigail Goodkind who was born in the 1800’s and may in fact have been descended from slaves who may have worked in part for some Goodkinds in the early 1800’s." Ezra Tyrell Goodkind They started the family motto, Fortitudino per scientiam. Strength, through study. : Ezra Tyrell Goodkind of Yonkers, New York was one of the most important silversmiths in Revolutionary America, or around the late 1700s. Edgar Gabriel Goodkind : in the early 1800’s, Colonel Edgar Gabriel Goodkind turned one of the many upper-class American families into the wealthiest, most powerful family in America. : one of [Phase's] direct ancestors, made a small fortune as a slave-catcher in the years around 1830. Col. Edgar Goodkind Col. Edgar Goodkind was a New York tycoon who bought a commission in the Union Army during the Civil War. In 1874, he took command of Fort Carlin in Carlin, NV at the time of a gold rush, during which there was an incident involving black magic which might have played a role in the substantial increase of his personal fortune, although at the date he was in Arizona Territory getting married to Harriet Lumstock.The Last Ride of "Black" Jack Kingston, United States Marshal And His Immortals After retiring from the Army, he led Federal troops in massacring 37 striking textile workers in Stotham, Massachusetts in 1889.Silver Linings:Chapter 1 Part 4 Business The Goodkind family business has been mentioned under several different names, including Goodkind International and the Goodkind Group. They have investments in an enormous variety of products, and as a result the Goodkind name is everywhere. There is some suggestion that they scan their employees for the meta-gene complex, at least at the higher levels, to weed out the 'Mutant Menace.' Goodkind Research, which is led by Helen Goodkind, is researching mutants to find ways to stop mutations from happening. The Goodkinds fund a number of groups, including the MCO, the Knights of Purity, and Humanity First!. References Category:Families Category:New York State